jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Manwe-wódz Celadrimów/Niedokończona opowieść
'' Pojawi się tu sceny +18. Proszę o nie usuwanie opowiadania. Witam nazywam się Elron. Wiem dziwne imię no ale co tam. Jestem synem Króla Caladrimów,Czkawki który jest też Panem Smoków. Mieszkam na Berk.Ale przejdzmy do sedna sprawy.Otóż do królestwa Caladrii ma przybyć jakiś król za morza. Robert czy jakoś tak. Jest ponoć władcą Siedmiu królestw, tak ponoć mówił mi tata. Sama ta kraina nazywa się Westeros. Ale przechodząc dalej to ten król przybędzie do nas z całą swą rodziną i świtą, ponoć chce podpisać jakieś traktaty handlowe, tak przynajmie''j słyszałem. Mają przybyć do nas za jakieś 5-6 dni. Gdy pytałem ojca, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się ta dziwna kraina to odpowiedział mi że na południe od nas za wielkim morzem. Ale już zaczęto przygodowania do przyjęcia tych jakże zaszczytnych gości jak mówił tata. W całym mieście aż huczy od plotek na temat gości, którzy mają przybyć za morza. Cała stolica jest ozdabiana różnymi ozdobami, sztantarami z herbem Caladrii, kwiatami. Jak widziałem prawie wszyscy czuli zdenerwowanie czy wszystko będzie dopięte na ostatni guzik. Prawie bo do wyjątków należałem ja, mój brat Celedor, moich przyjaciół i mamy Astrid."denerwują się z powodu osób, które będą widzieć po raz pierwszy w życiu"-pomyślałem. Ja się tym nie przejmowałem i razem z moim bratem polecieliśmy do Areny by cwiczyć z naszymi smokami. Ja miałem Nocną Furię o imieniu Szczerbek a mój brat Śmiertnika Zębacza o fioletowej barwie łusek o imieniu Wicher.Gdy dolecieliśmy do Areny, czekali na nas przyjaciele:Kuzyn Altairer z Plemienia Beorninów, bliżniaków Toporek i Mieczyk oraz Śledzik junior.Co dzisjaj robimy?- spytał Altair.Co powiecie na wyścig wokół miasta?-odpowiedziałem .Bardzo chętnie-powiedzieli razem bliżniacy. Oboje mieli długie, dredowate włosy koloru jasnego brązu i oczy koloru nieba,nosili wełniane bluze i długie, skórzane spodnie oba koloru Też jestem za-powiedział nasz kuzyn. Altairer miał długie, siegające do łopatek czarne włosy oraz oliwkowe oczy. Nosil brązową bluze z bawełny, czarne spodnie z tegoż samego materiału oraz długi, ciemnozielony płaszcz z kapturem. Za skórzanym pasem miał miecz w pochwie a na plecach nosił długi, metalowy łuk oraz kołczan pełen strza A Śledzik?-spytałem.Chcesz z nami się ścigać? Może być-odpowiedział mi dość pulchny chłopak o krótkich, blond włosach i brązowych oczach. Nosił on długą, skórzaną bluzę koloru jasnego brązu.Miał on zawsze przy sobie notatnik, w którym zapisywał rózne informacje o smokach.No to i ja lecę z wami-powiedział mój brat. Celedor miał krótkie blond włosy i szafirowe oczy. Ubierał się w czerwoną bluze z aksamitu, skórzane karwarze na rękach oraz niebieskie spodnie wykonane z bawełny. Nosił przy siodle swój mały topór bojowy wykonany z gronkielowej stali.A wy chcecie wiedzieć jak wyglądam?Dobra, powiem jak wyglądam. Mam krótkie, białe jak śnieg włosy i oczy głębokie jak morze. Noszę na sobie krótką, zieloną bluzę oraz brązowe spodnie wykonane z aksamitu i wełny. Przy srebnym pasie noszę krótki miecz wykonany z mitrylu, schowany w skórzanej pochwie. Każdy z nas wsiadł na swego smoka. Altairer wsiadł na ciemnofioletowego Wandesmoka którego nazwał Piorun, Bliżniacy wsiedli na jasnozielonego Zębiroga Zamkogłowego z białymi plamami którego nazwali Jen i Jon. Toporek usiadł na Jonie a Mieczyk na Jenie. Śledzik usiadł na niebieskim Gronklu z żółtymi paskami, którego nazwał Twardogłowym. Zaraz potem wszyscy wylecielismy z Areny i lecieliśmy pędem przed siebie. Na przodzie byłem Ja, mój brat i kuzyn, zaś reszta została z tyłu. Prowadziłem w wyścigu, gdy nagle zauważyłem żę coraz bliżej jest mnie mój kuzyn na grzbieciu swego Wandersmoka. Byliśmy ze sobą łeb w łeb aż w końcu go wyprzedziłem i wygrałem. Wylądowałem na polanie porośniete czerwonymi i białymi kwiatami po czym zeszłem ze Szczerba i czekałem na resztę. Pierwszy wylądował Altairer a za nim mój brat. Beornid podszedł do mnie i klepnął w bark. Brawo stary druhu-powiedział. Prawie bym cię pokonał, ale ty okazałeś się lepszy. Zgadzam się z przedmówcą-powiedział mój brat. Jeśli chodzi o smoki to mojego brata trudno pokonać- po czym uderzył mnie w brzuch. Ała a to za co?-powiedział jednocześnie masująć obolałe miejsce. A to że lubię się tak porozumiewać-rzekł spokojnie. "Zupełnie jak nasza matka w młodośći"-pomyśłałem. Przypomniał sobie jak tata im opowiadał o swoim dziedziństwie, gdzie właśnie tak podobno mama lubiła uderzyć w ręke lub brzuch. W końcu przylecieli bliżniacy i nasz miły, poczciwy Śledzik. Gdy już wszyscy stali na polanie, powiedziałem-Ja polece zobaczyć co porabiają rodzice. Celedor na to rzekł-Dobra to my polecimy zrobić komuś kawał-mówiać to zaczął się śmiać. reszta poparła go w tym z wyjątkiem Śledzika. Popatrzyłem na niego z politowaniem po czym poleciałem w stronę Głównej Twierdzy Berk. Gdy doleciał do Twierdzy stałem u podnóża schodzów. Zacząłem po nich wchodzić. Na końcu przy wielkich, masywnych dębowych drzwi było z 6 strażników z Straży Berk. Był z nimi ich dowódca straży, Daeron. Wszyscy oni siedzili na kamiennych ławach niedaleko drzwi. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli to natychmiast wstali, ukłonili mi się i otworzyli mi drzwi. Podziękowałem im po czym weszłem do środka. Gdy już byłem w środku usłyszałem dzwięk zamykanych drzwi. W środku jak zwykle było gwarno. Było dużo osób, głównie ze świty mego ojca lub straży Berk ale nie brakowało też zwykłych mieszkańców miasta. Na samym środku obszernej sali zwaną salą Narad stał duży, okrągły dębowy stól przy którym naradzano się w różnych sprawach. Widziałem że siedzieli tam moi rodzice i rada Caladrii. Mój tata, Czkawka Elendir gdyż tak brzmiało jego pełne imię jest wysokim i przystojnym meżczyzną. Miał krótkie, białe jak śnieg włosy, krótką dobrze przystrzyszoną białą brodę oraz zielone oczy. Ubrany był w swój strój do latania który nawiasem mówiąć bardzo mi się podobał i chciałbym taki sobie kiedyś zrobić. Ale przechodząć dale wykonany był ze wzmocnionej gronkielową stalą skórą jaka. Miał też królewski płaszcz z kapturem wykonany z skóry Niedzwiedzia i zrobiony przez elfów z Lorien.Znajdował sie na nim Biały Smok, herb mojego rodu. Na skroniach miał diadem wykonany ponoć z gałązek drzew rosnących w Amanie. Umieszczone na nim były kamienie Valarów, najcenniejszy kamien dla ludu Celadrimów.Nie miał częśći jednej ze nóg gdzie miał metalową proteze. Z jej stratą wiążę się ciekawa opowieść, którą jednak opowiem kiedy indziej.Obok niego siedział na podłodze jego smoka z gatunku Śnieżna Furia o imieniu Śnieżek.Zaś moja mama Astrid była bardzo piękną kobiętą o blond włosach z długim odrzuconym na tył warkoczem. Część jej włosów z przodu prawie zasłaniał jej lewe oko. Jej oczy zaś były niebieskie jak morze. Do już wiecie po kim odziedziłem kolor włosów i oczu. Ale wracająć spowrotem do opisu. Ubierała się w długą czerwoną suknie z aksamitu sięgająca jej aż do podłogi. Miało ono wcięcia sięgające od bioder do stóp dzięki czemu mogła ona chodzić dosyć swobodnie. Pod suknią miała równie czerwoną bluzę i niebieskie spodnie zrobione z bawełny. Na skroniał miała diade podobny do tego który nosi tata z wyjątkiem tego żę miała tylko dwa kamienie a ojcowski diadem aż szęść. Jej smokiem był samica Śmiertnika Zębacza o imieniu Wichura. Z nimi siedzieli Namiestnicy ziem Caladrii, których nie będe trudził się opisywać. Podchodząć bliżej zobaczyłem że siedzi z nimi mama Altairera, Hethera. Czarnowłosa kobiera o oliwkowych oczach intesywnie rozmiawiała z moją mamą. Gdy już byłem blisko, jeden z radców powiedział do mego ojca - Mój królu idzie twój syn a nasz książę. Wtedy moi rodzice i cioctka odwrócili się do mnie. Wszyscy się do mnie uśmiechneli się do mnie jak stado baranów że tak powiem.Tata wstał i podszedł do mnie mówiąć do mnie-Cześć synu po czym mnie przytulił.Odwzajemniłem uścisk po czym powiedziałem do taty- Część co porabiacie? A zastanawiamy się czy wszystko jest gotowe na przyjęcie naszych szacownych gości zza Morza-odpowiedział mi." Znowu o tych nadętych osobach zza tego Morza"-pomyślałem. A jak oni wszyscy się nazywają?-spytałem z nutką ciekawośći. Na to mój ojciec odpowiedział-Nazywają się tak- i tu zaczął wymieniać ich imiona i rody-Król Robert z rodu Baratheonów, jego żona królowa Cersei z rodu Lannisterów, ich dzieci: Książę Joffrey, dziedzić Żelaznego tronu, Księżniczka Myrcella, Ksiażę Tommen, jego brat Stannis, lord Smoczej Skały. " Fajna nazwa ta smocza skała"-pomysłałem. Czkawka dalej kontynuował a ja słuchałem uważnie tak samo jak mama, ciocia i cała rada. Jego drugi brat, Renly, lord Końca Burzy pozostał w domu. Zaś z rodzęństwa jego żony przybędzie jej brat bliżnik ser Jaime zwany Królobójcą i ich brat Tyrion który jest karłem." Ale przydomek ma ten jej brat" pomyslałem. Przybędzie z nim jego dwór oraz Królewski Namiestnik ze swą rodziną.A kim jest ten Królewski Namiestnik?-spytałem. Jest to Eddard Stark, lord Winterfell. Przybędzie on ze swymi dwoma córkami i swym dworem."To ile tam mają dworów-pomyslałem. Powiedziałem- A jak na imię mają te córki? Nazywają sie Sansa i Arya-odpowiedział mi. Jeden z jego synów, Bran uległ poważnemu wypadkowi, Rickon jest zbyt mały a Rob, który dziedzicy Winterfell został w domu by uczuć się rządzić swymi przyszłymi ziemiami. Skąd do wszystko wiesz?-spytali wszyscy naraz z wyjątkiem mnie, który teraz trawiłem informacje, które się dowiedziałem. Z listu, który przysłał mi król Robert-odpowiedział trzymająć w ręce list ze złamaną pieczęcią przestawiającą Jelenia- po czym połozył owy list na stole. Zaraz Namiestnicy zaczęli czytać i wyrywać sobie nawzajem list z rąk. Snader, Namiestnik Północnych ziem wstał i rzekł do mego ojca-Więć już wiemy, kto dokładnie ma do nas przybyć. A czy ten dziwny król zza morza pisał jakie chce zawrzeć traktaty? "Mówił tak głównie bo nie mógł dostać się do listu"-pomyslałem. Mój ojciec mu odpowiedział- Chodzi mu głównie o traktaty handlowe Snaderze. Namiestnik usłyszawszy to podziękował memu ojcu i usiadł na swym dużym, sosnowym krzesle.Mój ojciec wtem powiedział do zgromadzenia- Myśle że już wszystko co ważne omówilismy i wiedzie już wszystko co trzeba. W takim razie kończymy na dzisjaj posiedzenie. Możecie isć już do domu. Namiestnicy wstali, pokłonili się memu ojcu, po czym wyszli z sali. Moja mama wstała i mnie przytuliła. Odwzajemniłem ten uścisk. Powiedziałęm jej-Mamo pokonałem w wyścigu wszystkich moich przyjaciół włącznie z moim bratem. Mama odpowiedziała mi- Brawo zupełnie jak twój ojciec w twoim wieku. Powiedziałą mi to na ucho więć ani Tata ani Ciocia tego nie słyszęli. Wszyscy wyszliśmy z budynku a ja pożegnałem się z rodzicami i poleciałem szukać braty i reszty swoich przyjaciół. " Życie księcia nie jest łatwe"-pomysłałem i zacząłem ich szukać. Rozdział I Przygodowania do podróży Tymczasem w Królewskiej Przystanii, Południe Westoros. W Królewskiej Przystani w porcie panował istny harmider. Ludzie chodzili tam i z spowrotem przenosząć towary, pokrzykująć na siebie nawzajem czy przeklinająć siarczyście. Przygodowano kilka statków dla króla i jego świty i rodziny. Król Robert zamierzał wyruszyć do Śródziemia, gdzie znajduje się królestwo Caladrii, do której zamierzał przybyć. Władca, gruby i brodaty meżczyzna rozmawiał ze swoim Królewskim Namiestnikiem, Nedem Starkiem na temat przygodowań i tajemniczej krainy do której mieli przybyć. Ludzie z Westoros niewiele wiedzieli o zwyczajach i kulturze mieszkańców Endoru. Nie wiedzieli nawet jak dokładnie wygląda owy kontynent. Ciekawe czy ci Caladrimodowie czy jak im tam znają piwo-mówił głowa rodu Baratheonów. Pewnie tak-odpowiedział Ned Stark któremu niezbyt podobało to że król chciałby się upić na dworze obcego władcy. Zapewnie masz racje, przyjacielu-Robert powiedziawszy to uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. A jak idą przygodowania statków?-Spytał. Bardzo dobrze królu. Za parę godzin wszystkie statki powinny być przygodowane do podróży- powiedział Stark. To wyśmienicie-odpowiedział Król Siedmiu Królestw. Gdy przybędziemy do tego królestwa chętnie napiłbym się ich piwa lub wina. Stojący obok niego Namiestnik Królestwa słuchał tego uważnie. " Odkąd został królem to lubi sobie wypić"-pomyslał. Ned Stark był poteżnie zbudowanym meżczyzną o ciemnych,krótkich włosach oraz krótkiej brodzie. Ma on szare oczy i pociągłą twarz. Wiesz przyjacielu-zaczął Robert-Napisałem list to tego króla Caladrii i co ciekawe dosyć szybko mi odpisał. A co takiego napisał Robercie-spytał z nie małą nutą ciekawosci w głosie.-Napisał mi wiele o swoim domu i rodzinie. Najciekawsze jest to że oni tresują smoki. Ned wybałuszał oczy ze zdziwienia wieć rzekł-Tresują smoki!! Jak możliwe? Sądziłem żę smoki wyginęły dawno temu. Robert na widok jego twarzy parsknął śmiechem. Powiedział do niego-Może i u nas smoki wyginęły ale tamta kraina jest daleko od nas wieć tam mogą żyć smoki. Zapewnie tak królu-odrzekł Ned. Po chwili zapytał się Roberta-Możesz zdradzić co dokładnie napisał w swym liście ten władca? Robert na to- Oczywiscie mój stary druhu- po czym włożył ręke do kieszeni i wyciągnął list zwinęty w rulon z złamaną pieczęcią z herbem zwiniętego smoka jak zauważył Ned. Król rozwinął list i zaczął mu czytać na głos. Oto co pisało na liscie: Szanowny Królu Westoros! Nazywam się Czkawka Elendir pierwszy tego imienia,jestem synem Celedora I Mądrego, pierwszego króla Caladrii. Przeczytałem twój list uważnie i jestem skłonny podbisać z wami kontrakty handlowe jeśli przyniosą zysk także memu domu. Mam żonę Astrid z rodu Hoffersonów oraz dwóch synów: starszego syna Elrona,dziedzica mojego tronu oraz młodszego, Celedora II. Przygodowuje stolicę na wasze przybycie i oczekuje was z pewną dozą zdenerwowania. Niech wasza podróż będzie udana i bezpieczna oraz niechaj Valarowie i sam Iluvatar czuwają nad wami. Z wyrazami szacunku. ''' '''Czkawka Elendir I, Król Caladrii. Po przeczytaniu listu, Robert zwinął go i schował z powrotem do kieszeni. I jak sądzisz o liście?-spytał władca. Muszę przyznać że ten Czkawka jest uprzejmy i miły tak przynajmniej sądzę po treści listu-rzekł Ned. Wiesz Ned-zaczął Monarcha-Ty masz córke ten Czkawka ma synów, z którego ten Elron jest dziedzicem tego Królestwa. Chodzi ci o Arya?-powiedział Namiestnik. Dokładnie o nią-powiedział Robert. Można ich wyswatać ze sobą. Oczywiscie za zgodą Króla Caladrii. Ned na myśl o tym zrobił marsową minę. Zaczął- Nie popieram tego pomysłu królu. Arya tego może z pewnością nie zechce. A po za tym tam mogą być inne zwyczaje dotyczące zaręczyn i ślubów. Król podrabał się po brodzie po czym rzekł- Masz racje przyjacielu. To twoja córka nie moja więc nie będe naciskał a poza tym tam może się to nie spodobać. Wtedy nagle zajechała królewska kareta oraz duży odział konnych. Robert uśmiechając się rzekł-Przyjechała moja druga połowa z dziećmi i twoje dzieci. Chodzmy do nich-to rzekł ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę powozu. Ned ruszył za nim myśląć-"Robert ma czasem dziwne pomysły ale w gruncie rzeczy to dobry z niego przyjaciel". Z tą myślą szedł za królem do karety. 'Rozdział II Podróż i przybycie na Berk ' Oboje przyszli do karety z której wyszli Żona Roberta, Cersei oraz jego dzieci: synowie Joffrey i Tommem oraz córka Myrcella. Z powozu wyszła takżę córka Starka, Sansa i jej septa Mordane. Ned początkowo nigdzie nie widział swej drugiej córki, Arya. Dopiero gdy przyjrzał się konnym zauważył że wśród nich jedzie jego córka. Arya zatrzymała konia i zeszła z niego. Przy siodle miała ukryty swój miecz który dostała od Johna Snowa, nazywany Igłą. W tymczasie gdy Robert poszedł do swej żony, Ned podszedł do Aryi. Gdy go zobaczyła, podbiegła do niego i się przytuliła. Przytulił się do niej po czym rzekł-Jak się czujesz? Arya odpowiedziała-Dobrze, tylko ciągle nie moge się dogadać ze swą siostrą. Ned pogłaskał swą córkę po głowie po czym powiedział-To nić Aryio. W końcu się pogodzicie. A teraz weż swój miecz i pakuj się na statek. Za godzinę odpływamy-rzekł to z uśmiechem na ustach. Dobrze tato będe gotowa-po czym wzięła swój miecz i ruszyła na pokład statku.Stark poszedł jeszcze porozmawiać ze Sansą, która teraz rozmawiała z Myrcellą. Porozmawiał chwilę z córką po czym poszedł na statek, na którym mieli płynąć. Niedługo potem na statek na którym płynęli Starkowie ze swą świtą wsiadł Tyrion z grupką ludzi. Ned zdziwił się że Lannister płynie ich statkiem a nie stakime w którym płynie król z jego siostrą i bratem. Podszedł do niego i spytał-Czemu płynieś z nami a nie swym bratem i siostrą. Karzeł odpowiedział sarkastycznie-Bo wasza łódz jest bardziej przestronna niż tamta-Lannisterowie rygnęli ze śmiechu. Ned zbył tą uwagę i zapytał-A tak na poważnie? Tyrion popatrzył na niego i rzekł-Bo lubię twoich synów i bękarta po czym ruszył ze swą świtą w głąb okrętu. Ned pomyslał sobie jaki dziwny musi być ten człowiek po czym poszedł do swej kajuty. Usiadł na brzegu swego łóżka i zaczął myślęć nad dwoma istotnymi sprawami: Jak miewają się jego synowie w Winterfell oraz John na Murze oraz nad sprawą podróży do tego całego Królestwa Caladrii znajdującego się w tajemniczym kontynencie nazywamym przez jego mieszkańców Śródziemiem. Przemyślenia przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Proszę-rzekł Ned. Drzwi otworzyły się a w wejściu stał nie kto inny jak jego córka Sansa. Witaj ojcze-rzekła. Witaj, co sprowadza cię do mnie?-spytał uśmiechająć się pod nosem. Chciałam by dowiedzieć się dokładnie gdzie płyniemy? Dobrze, powiem ci gdzie płyniemy-odrzekł. Sansa wszędła do środka i usiadła na brzegu łóżka niedaleko Neda. A więć-zaczął-płyniemy do Królestwa Caladrii znajdująće się w Śródziemiu po drugim brzegu Wielkiego Morza. Sansa zrobiła wielkiego oczy. A kto rządzi tą krainą?-pytała dalej. Rządzi nią niejaki Czkawka Elendir I i jest on Caladrimem-powiedział. A kto są Caladrimowie-spytała z ciekawości. Caladrimowie to dziwne plemie. Mają ciemnoniebieską skóre ale po za tym niewiele różnią się wyglądem od ludzi. Aha-odpowiedziała Sansa. Ten ich władca ma dwóch synów:Elrona i Celedora. Elron jest następcą tronu. Najciekawszę jest to żę oni tresują smoki. Sansy niemal oczy nie wyleciały z orbit. Powiedziałą jednym tchem-To musi być bardzo ekscytujące latać na smoku. Pewnie tak-powiedział Ned bez przekonania w głosie. Sansa wstała z łóżka po czym powiedziała-Dziękuje za informacje, tato- po czym go przytuliła. On odwzajemnił uscisk po czym rzekł-Mam do ciebie małą prósbę. A jaką tato?-spytała. Postaraj nie kłócić się Aryą. To twoja siostra.-Dobra tato. Postaram się. Po czym wyszła z kajuty, zamykając sa sobą drzwi. Ned czuł się zadowolony z siebie po czym postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Położył się do łóżka i zasnął. 'Tymczasem w Caladrii na Berk. ' W Caladrii wstawał nowy dzień. Słońce leniwe przyglądało się o zasłoniętemu oknu w królewskiej sypialni. Na wielkim,dębowym łożu spał Czkawka ze swą żoną Astrid. Promienie słońca wyjrzały przez szparę między zasłonami, święcąć na twarz króla. Czkawka własnie się obudził. Po wczorajszych igraszkach z żoną czuł się trochę zmęczony ale i szczęśliwy. Jeszcze pamiętał jak Astrid jędzała i prosiła żeby nie przestawał. Gdy tak myślał nad wczorajszą nocą, Astrid się obudziła i wtuliła w niego.-Wczoraj czułam się wspaniale z tobą. Już dawno nię pamiętam jak się tak z tobą tak kochałam po czym się trochę zarumieniła.-Tak Astrid, już dawno nie czułem się tak dobrze jak wczoraj. Król Caladrii miał dużo obowiązków i nie zawsze miał siły i czas by być bardzo blisko swej ukochanej żony. Zaraz wstał z łóżka i powiedział Astrid- Ale dosyć tego dobrego. Mam dużo obowiązków do wykonania, zwłaszcza że dzisjaj mają przybyć ten król zza morza- po czym wstał i poszedł się ubrać w koszulę z bawełny koloru trawy i spodni z aksamitu koloru brązu. Racja, Czkawka trzeba wstawać i się przygodować- po czym szybko wstała, pościeliła łóżko razem z mężem po czym usiadła przy lustrze i zaczęłą czesać swoje długie, blond włosy. Czkawka tymczasem zrzedł na dół i zaczął przygodowywać śniadanie dla całęj rodziny. Władcy Celadrimów posiadali służbę podobnie jak inni władcy, ale korzystali z nich tylko w czasie wielkich uczt lub tym podobnym przyjęciom.Królowa Astrid skończyła czesać swe włosy, założyła na nie swój diadem po czym ubrała swoją ulubioną czerwoną koszulę,niebieskie spodnie oraz prostą, czerwoną suknię. Zeszła na dół i zaczęła pomagać swemu mężowi w robieniu posiłków. W pokoju księcia Elrona panował spokój. Elron własnie wstał i ubrał swoją brązową koszule oraz brązowe spodnie. Pościelił swe łóżko i pomyslał-"Dzisjaj jest ten dzień, w którym mają ci lordowie przybyć". Przez ostatnie kilka dni miał sporo pracy. Jego brat razem z bliżniaka i kuzynem Altairem robili różnorakie żarty, których efektem był kilka niezadowolonych osób oraz kilka wysadzonych domów. Tata Czkawka był na nich zły i ukarał ich trzema dniami szlabanu na smoki. Przez to Celedor chodził naburmuszony jak stado straszliwców. Wyszłem z pokoju i od razu spotkałem mego brata. Był dziwnie zadowolony. Uśmiechał się jak Koszmar Ponocnik, który za chwilę zamierzał rzucić się na rybę.Powiedziałem do niego-Część Celedor. Co ty tak zadowolony. Mój brat przestał gwizdać i rzekł do mnie-Ojciec powiedział mi żę już mogę latać na Wichrze i to tego mam wraz z Altairerem przygodować huczne powitanie gości zza Morza. I do na smokach.W tym momencie pokazał mi swoje białe zęby, uśmiechająć się.- A co z bliżniakami? Czemu oni wam w tym nie pomagają?-spytałem. Ojciec uważa że Toporek i Mieczyk mogli by zrobić jakiś kawał temu królowi lub komuś z jego świty. Dlatego też wysłał ich do naprawy uszkodzonych domów-odpowiedział mi. "No tak. Oni lubią robić kawały więć nie dziwię się ojcu żę wolał ich wysłać do naprawy domów niż w przygodowaniu powitania dla gości"-pomyślałem. No to ja lecę na śniadanie bracie-powiedziawszy to ruszył szybkim druchtem przez korytarz i zaczął schodzić przez schody. Ja takżę ruszyłem się do jadalni. W końcu obaj byliśmy w kuchni i siedziliśmy przy stole. Mama z Tatą położyli talerze z kanapkami z pasztetem drobiowym i szynką z jaka. Sobie ugotowali kilkadziesiąt jaj na twardo oraz dwa śledzie. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy jeść przy okazji głośnio rozmawiająć o niedługim przybyciu gości zza Morza.- Już widzę minę tego króla jak zobaczy nas na smokach-powiedział mój brat. Tata popatrzył na niego i rzekł-Tylko nie kombinuj by zrobić mu jakiś żart , dobrze synu? Odrzekł-Oczywiście tato. Jak mogłeś pomyśleć żę mogę zrobić kawał tak ważnej osobistości.- po czym skończył jeść i wyszedł. Dokąd idziesz teraz Celedorze?-spytała się moja mama. Idę na Arene przygodować razem z Altairerem ten pokaz.-odrzekł ze stoickim spokojem Celedor po czym wyszedł z domu.- Ja idę trochę poczwiczyć na smokach razem z Śledzikiem-powiedziałem.- No to trzymaj się synu-powiedziała mama po czym mnie przytuliła.- Tylko wróc zanim oni przybędą-rzekł tata.- Dobrze tato. Będe na czas- po czym wyszłem z domu razem z Szczerbkiem.-Jest bardzo podobny do ciebie, Czkawko-rzekła Astrid.- Ty też dużo myślałeś o smokach. Czkawka popatrzył na Astrid po czym rzekł- Nie tylko o nich myślałem. Myślałem również o tobie. Królowa uśmiechnęła się do niego. Czkawka kontynuował- Jak i on znajdzie sobie dziewczynę to tęż będzie myślał nie tylko o smokach- po czym wstał, podszedł do żony i pocałował w usta. Ona na to odpowiedziała podobnie. Gdy przestali się całować rzekła-No pora na żebyś się zajął Królestwem.- Masz rację, Astrid- po czym pożegnał się z nią i ruszył do Twierdzy a obok szedł Śnieżek. Tymczasem Elron przyleciał na smoku na Arene, gdzie był tylko Śledzik Junior. Gdy wylądowałem,Śledzik podszedł do mnie i spytał-A gdzie Celedor, Altair oraz bliżniacy? Odpowiedziałem-Bliżniacy naprawiają domy, które zniszczyli przez swoje kawały a Celedor i Altair przygodowują powitanie dla gości zza Morza.-A w jaki sposób chcą ich przywitać?-spytał poderzliwie Śledzik.- Na smokach-odpowiedziałem. Nić więcej nie wiem. Mój brat jest tajemniczy nie chciał zdradzić więcej szczegółów.- No to co dzisjaj robimy Elron?- A polatamy sobie niedalego miasta. Co ty na to?-Bardzo chętnie-odpowiedział mi po czym wszedł na swego Twardogłowego. Ja takżę dosiadłem swego czarnego jak noc smoka i oboje wylecieliśmy z Akademii. Lataliśmy sobie nad miastem i kierowaliśmy się nad morze, gdy Śledzik krzyknął-Elron zobacz tam-mówiąc to pokazał palcem na morze-statki płynął. Miał rację. Jakieś 2 mile od portu płyneły dwa piękne statki, które z pewnością nie były łodziami rybackimi.Wyciągnołem z torby przypiętej do siodła lunete i przyjrzałem się okrętom. Po chwili oglądania statków schowałem lunete do torby i rzekłem do swego towarzysa-Są to statki tych gości zza Morza. Muszę leciec powiadomić ojca.-Lecę z tobą-odparł Śledzik.-Niech będzie-powiedziałem po czym już leciałem w stronę Twierdzy. Za mną Śledzik leciał na swym Gronglu, leć nie mógł mnie dogonić. Nie przyjmująć się tym już dolatywałem do Twierdzy. Wylądowałem przed drzwiami i zdziwionym strażnikami, którzy natychmiast wstali i otworzy drzwi.Szczerbek został przed Twierdzą.Zanim weszłem do środka powiedział im-Zaraz przyleci mój przyjaciel. Taki gruby blondyn. Macie mu otworzyć drzwi, zrozumiano?-Oczywiście, mój książe-odpowiedział mi dowódca straży i przy okazji mój dziadek, Daeron. Zaraz już byłem niedalego stołu, gdzie siedział mój tata i kończył jak widziałem pisać jakieś dokumenty. Odrząknołem. Obrócił się do mnie i spytał-Co się stało synu? Tak-odrzekłem. Widziałęm już statki naszych gości. Są już niedaleko. Wtem ojciec wstał gwałtownie a Snieżek, który siedział pod stołem takze wstał.-No to trzeba ich powitać po czym wszyscy trzej:Ja,tata i Śnieżek. W momencie gdy już miał wyjść z Twierdzy wpadł na Śledzika i obaj się przewrócili, wydająć taki hałas, że aż Straż weszła by zobaczyć czy nić się nie stało królowi.Śledzik wstał po czym zaczął mówić-Przepraszam królu ja nie chciałem.- Nic się wielkeigo nie stało Śledziku-mówił to gdy wstawał. Pomógł mu w tym Daeron.-Dzięki Daeronie-odrzekł uśmiechając się.-Taki mój obowiązek, mój panie.-Widziałeś moją żonę,Daeronie?-Nasza królowa i moja córka jest już porcie. Widziałem jak tam szedła.-Dzięki-odrzekł mój ojciec. Potem ja z ojcem,Śledzikiem, Strażą i naszymi smokami:Śnieżek,Szczerbek oraz Twardogłowy.Niedługo potem wszyscy już byliśmy w porcie i czekaliśmy na statki, które były już bardzo blisko. Jedynie co teraz mnie zastanawiało to co mój brat i kuzyn wymyśli za powitanie. Oba królewski statki przybiły do portu i rzuciły cumy.Zaczęli z nich wychodzić ludzie na czele z królem. Obok niego szła królowa Cersei a takżę jego dzieci. Dalej Namiestnik Króla, Ned razem z swymi córkami:Arya i Sansa oraz z świtą i strażnikami.Kiedy król podszedł do małego tłumu zgromadzone w porcie, na przód wyszedł Król Czkawka z swą żoną, Astrid oraz swym synem Elronem. Za nimi szli strażnicy z Straży Berk. Zaś strażnicy miejscy pilnowali tłumu.Stanęli twarzą w twarz. Wreszcie Rober rzekł-To ty jesteś tym Czkawką jak sądze? Tak-odpowiedział mu tata- A ty jesteś tym Robertem,Królem Siedmiu Królestw.Tak-odrzekł król. Zaczął Król Robert-To moja żona i królowa Siedmiu królestw, Cersei z rodu Lannisterów. Czkawka podszedł do królowej, ujął jej dłoń i pocałował po czym rzekł-Miło mi poznać tak piękną i mądrom panią jak ty, królowo Cersei.-Jesteś niezwykle dwornym i szarmackim królem, Czkawko- powiedziała to głosem pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek sympatii.- Miło mi to słyszeć odrzekł. Robert popatrzył chwilę na króla i jego żonę, na której dłużej zwiesił oko. Pomyślałem sobie-"Ten Robert to niezły spaslak ale jest miły za to jego żona jest całkiem ładna ale za to zimna jak lód". Robet rzekł-Ato są moje dzieci i wtem za nich wyszła dwójka dzieci: dwóch chłopaków i jedna dziewczyna.-Joffrey,Tommen i Myrcella powiedziała Cersei.Przyjrzałem im się wszystkim. Cała trójka miałą blond włosy i błekitne oczy. Wtem Czkawka rzekł-A to moja żona Astrid i mój syn Elron-mówiąć to pokazując na mnie przez poczułem się speszony. Wtedy podszedł do mnie Joffrey i podał mi dłoń. Ja mu też podałem i je uścisneliśmy. Nasi ojcowie się na to uśmiechnęli i wtedy król Siedmiu Królestw powiedział-Poznaj też mego przyjaciela i Królewskiego Namiestnika Eddarda Starka z swymi córkami Sansą i Aryą oraz mego brta Stannisa,loda Smmoczej Skały. Wtedy Namiestnik wyszedł na przód razem z swymi córkami.Wtedy Elron ujrzał Arye a ona jego. Arya pomyślała jak go zobaczyła że Elron w zachowaniu nie różni się od Joffreya. Głowa rodu Starków przywitał się z Królewską parą mówiąc-Miło mi poznać takiego dostojnego króla i jego małżonkę po czym ucałował jej dłoń. Stannis takżę się z nim przywitał.Elron patrzył na Arye i myślał że jest całkiem ładna. Co prawda Sansa była ładniejsza, ale wydawała się mu bardziej delikatna. Wtedy nagle mój tata rzekł do Króla i Królowej-Zaraz mój drugi syn i siostrzenieć przywitają was wspaniałym występem na smokach. Wszyscy goscie poruszyli się zaciekawieni tym co usłyszeli. Czkawka rzekł do Daerona-Podaj mi swój róg,kapitanie.-Tak mój królu po czym podszedł do Czkawki, wyciągnał za pasa biały,pokryty srebrem róg bawoła i podał go swemu królowi. Czkawka zadął przeciągle w róg po czym oddał go swemu kapitanowi Straży Berk. Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza jak makiem zasiał. Nikt się nie odzywał. Nawet tłum z tyłu ucichł i czekał aż coś się wydarzy.I nagle wylecieli Celedor i Altairer na swym smokach i zaczęli robić róznorakie akrobacje w powietrzu. Ludziom i Caladrimom aż dech zaparło. Wszyscy uważnie śledzili wzrokiem poczynania dwóch młodych chłopaków łącznie z gościami zza Morza. W tym czasie Jaime i Tyrion, którzy dopiero teraz wyszli ze statków także patrzyli na pokaz jaki dawali obaj Celadrimowie z pewnym podziwem. Po niedługim czasie obaj Celadrimowie wylądowali przed Królem Robertem i Królową Cersei. Szeszli z swym smoków i ukłonyli się przed parą królewską. Wtedy też wyszedł smoka Czkawki,Śnieżek.Robert zaczął klaskać a za jego przykładem poszedł niedługo wszyscy zgromadzeni włącznie ze mną. Potem Robert spytał mego ojca-Oni oboje są też twoimi synami? Mój tata odpowiedział ze śmiechem-Tylko Celedor. Altairer to mój krewny. Moj brat i kuzyn podeszli do mnie i stanęli obok siebie. Wtem Jaime, który nagle wyszedł z świty króla powiedział-A co to za biały smok obok twej nogi,panie? Czkawka zwróciłił uwagę na niego po czym z uśmiechem rzekł-To mój smok i najlepszy przyjaciel,Śnieżek z gatunku Śnieżna Furia a z kim mam to czynienia panie..?-Jaime, królu mój brat bliżniak-odpowiedziała za niego Cersei.-Aha odpowiedział Miło mi poznać.- -Mi też, królu odrzekł Królobójca. Wtedy wszedł też Tyrion, który był karłem. Wyszedł na środek.-Witam panie, nazywam Tyrion. Jestem bratem królowej."Niski jak krasnolud lub hobbit"pomyślałem.-Miło mi poznać ciebie Tyrionie odrzekł mój tata. Potem dodał-Skory wszyscy się poznaliśmy to możemy iść na ucztą zorganizowaną na waszą część.-To dla nas szaszczyt-odpowiedzieli razem Robert i Cersei po czym wszyscy ruszyli żwawo do Twierdzy pod ochroną Straży Berk i straży miejskiej. 'Rozdział III Wielka uczta i początek niezwykłego romansu '''Czkawka wraz z swą rodziną oraz z Robertem oraz jego rodziną i świtą szli główną ulicą miasta chronionymi przez Straż Berk. Ludzie i Caladrimowie tłoczyli się tam i krzyczęli:"Niech żyje Król Czkawka","Niech żyje Książe Celedor" czy też "Niech żyją goście zza Morza". Kierowaliśmy się do Twierdzy, gdzie w głównej sali czekały stoły wypełnione po brzegi jedzeniem i piciem. Ja odłączyłem się od rodziców oraz mego brata i kuzyna i podeszłęm na tył, gdzie szedł Ned i jego córki oraz ich septa Mordena czy jakoś tak. Cześć Arya-powiedziałem nieśmiało do niej. Część Elron-powiedziała bez przekonana chociarz zdziwiona tym że do niej podszedł. Ned i Sansa patrzyli na nich z zaciekawieniem, choć Sansa bardziej interesował jej książe Jofferey niż Elron.Mogę z tobą porozmawiać?-kontynuowałem swą wypowiedz. Może być-odpowiedziała mi. I to czasu jak doszliśmy na miejsce rozmawialiśmy swobodnie, śmialiśmy się z różnych anegdod z naszego życia oraz innych rzeczy. Arya pokazała mi swój miecz, który nazywała Igłę a ja jej się zrewanżowałem pokazująć swój miecz. Nazwałem go Smocze Żądło-powiedziałem. Poprosiła mnie czy może go dotknąć, a ja odpowiedziałem z najmilszym uśmiechem jaki mogłem zrobić żę tak po czym podałem jej miecz. Dotknęła go i powiedziała żę fajny miecz po czym mi go oddała a ja go schowałem do pochwy. Całej tej rozmowie psysłuchiwał się Ned i pomyślał że jego córka jest bardziej szczęsliwa i uśmiechnęta.Z tą myślą szedł do Twierdzy. Gdy doszliśmy na miejsce, zaczęliśmy wchodzić na górę, gdzie czekali strażnicy. Gdy nas zobaczyli otworzyli drzwi i pokłonili się memu ojcu. Gdy już wszyscy weszli do środka, zamknęli drzwi. Mój tata razem z mamą rozmieszczili gości po stołach. Mój ojciec umieszcił Roberta i jego żonę na honorowych miejscach a razem z mamą usiedli po obu bokach stołu niedalego Roberta i Cersei. za nimi usiedli Jaime i Tyrion oraz Stanniss a dalej Ned i reszta świty. Ja z bratem i resztą dzieciaków usiedliśmy na osobnym stole. Ja siedziałem pośrodku. Po prawej mój brat Celedor a po lewej kuzyn Altairer a dalej Śledzik oraz bliżniacy. Po drugiej stronie siedzieli Jofferey,Myrcella,Tommen oraz Arya i Sansa. Ku mojemu zadowoleniu na przeciwko mnie usiadła Arya. Zacząłem z nią rozmawiać pytająć o jej dom i resztę rodziny. Ona mi opowiadałą o Winterfell, o krainie gdzie wkrótce nadejdzie sroga zima. O swoich bratcie Robbie, który jest dziedzicem Winterfell, Branie, który w wyniku upadku z wysoka stracił władzę w nogach, Rickonie, który jest jeszcze małym dzieckiem oraz o jej przyrodnim bracie, Johnie, który służy na Murze. Ja jej opowiadałem o Caladrii i Śródziemiu, o wielkich czynach elfów, Celadrimów oraz ludzi. Wspaniałych dziełach rąk krasnoludów oraz o smokach i jak do się stało żę je wytresowalismy. Coraz bardziej ją lubiłem i widzocznie one też zaczeła mnie lubić. Wtedy mój ojciec wstał z złotym kielichem w dłoni wypełniomy winem koloru bursztynu i zaczął mówić-Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych na tej uczcie. To zaszczyt gościć tak znaniemitych. Wypijmy za ich zdrowie po czym napił się z kielicha. Wszyscy pozostali także wypili z kielichów i usiadli. Czkawka także usiadł i jego wzrok pał na Cersei.'Jest piękniejsza od mojej żony. Ciekawe jaka jest w łóżku"pomyślał po czym zaraz się skarcił w duchu.Nalał sobie do kielicha wina i wypił jednym łykiem. Jesteści ciekawi co takiego jedliśmy.Powiem wam to. Jedlismy takie potrawy jak:Pieczony Jak z jabłkiem,rózne rodzaje pieczonych ryb,potrawki z baraniny,pieczone kurczaki,podpłomyki z miodem, kiełbaski z Jaka i papryką,paszted drobiowy oraz inne przysmaki. Nie zabrakło słynnych miodowych ciastek Beornidów,pierników oraz wafelki z nadzieniem z masła orzechowego. Wokół stołów uwijała się liczna służba usługująca biesiadnikom oraz przynosząća nowe potrawy. Co to picia nie zabrakło piwa i słynnego wina prosto z winnic Nortii oraz soków owocowych. Nam do picia dano głównie soki owocowe:Jabłkowy,mangowy oraz pomarańczowy. Nie było wina na co urażony był jedynie Joffrey, ale przeszło mu gdy tylko napił się soku z mango.Porozglądałęm się po stole i widziałem jak Altairer rozmawiał z Śledzikiem i bliżniakami. Celedor rozmawiał z Myrcellą. Chyba wpadł jej w oko, bo ciągle się do niego uśmiecha i rumieni jak jej powiedział że jest piękna i mądra.Chyba ona też mu wpadła w oko. Joffrey rozmawia z Sansą i uśmiechał się do niej a ona do niego. Tommem z nikim nie rozmawiał tylko opychał się miodowymi ciastkami, które popijał sokiem z jabłek.Ja i Arya jedliśmy potrawkę z baraniny i od czasu do czasu wtrącaliśmy słowa.Raz powiedziałem żę wygląda pięknie to odpowiedziała mi że jestem miłym i fajnym chłopakiem.Bardzo ją polubiłem a może się w niej zauroczyłem?Trudno mi powiedzieć, ale teraz jestem zajęty jedzeniem tych pysznych pierników. Palce lizać mówię wam. Tymczasem przy stole gdzie siedzieli dorośli, Czkawka opowiadał Robertowi i Nedowi o tym jak stracił tą cześć nogi. Słuchacze byli pod wielkim wrażeniem, jak Czkawka jak 15-letni chłopak razem ze swym smokiem,Śnieżkiem pokonał Wielką, Czerwoną Śmierć.Patrzył też czasem na Cersei, która też zwracała swój wzrok na niego. Jadła akurat pieczonego pstrąga i z uwagą słuchała co opowiadał Czkawka. Robert też słuchał uważnie przy okazji pijąć kielich po kielichu wina Nortów,Ned zaś jadł właśnie kawałek pieczonego Jaka z kromką chleba i popijał to wybornym piwem. Jaime niezbyt słuchał co mówi Czkawka i spokojnie jadł wielki udziec jagnięcy pijąc do tego wino.Zaś Tyrion zjadwszy kilka pieczonych łososi i śledzi oraz popijajać to miodem pitnym, zaczął opowiadać jakiś sprośny żart Astrid, która się z tego uśmiała tak że o mało by z krzesła nie spadła. A Stannis jadł pieczonego kurczaka pijąc z tym piwo.Gdy skończył opowiadać, Robert odezwał się-To teraz ja mogę coś opowiedzieć? Ależ oczywiście-odpowiedział król Caladrimów. I Robert zaczął opowiadać o tym jak zdobył tron, pokonująć szalonego króla razem z Nedem i innymi lordami. Czkawka słuchał tego uważnie gdy podszedł do niego jego syn, Elron po czym powiedział-Najadłem sie już i chciałbym pójść do Akademii razem z bratem, kuzynem bliżniakami.Nasi goście też chcą pójść to zobaczyć. Czy możemy? Czkawka zwrócił się do Roberta i Neda-Czy mogę póscić wasze dzieci z moimi? Obiecuje że nić im nie będzie. Jak będzie trzeba to przydziele im straż. Robert porozmawiał chwilę z Nedem i swą żoną po czym powiedział-Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jest tutaj bezpiecznie, dlatego pozwolamy im pójść. Elron na to rzekł-Dziękuje wielcy panowie po czym ukłonił im się i poszedł do swego stołu. Po chwili wszystkie dzieci wyszły z sali i ruszyły w stronę Smoczej Akademii.Biesiada trwała dalej i niedługo większość osób z wyjątkiem Czkawki i Cersei byli bardzo pijanii. Czkawki patrząć po sali zobaczył żę jedynie Cersei nie jest pijana i zaczął na nią patrzeć na nią a ona także na niego patrzyła uśmiechając się. Po chwili wzięła krzesło i usiadła obok niego. Zaczęła z nim rozmawiać kładząć ręke na jego udzie, co podnieciło Czkawkę.Widzę żę twa żona już śpi.Rzeczywiscie-mówiąc to popatrzył na Astrid, która smacznie chrapała,pijana od zbyt wielu kieliszków wina.Potem rzekła mu do ucha-Powiem ci w sekrecie że jesteś szarmackim i przystojnym mężczyznom-mówiać do kładziłą ręką jego udo. Wiem to pani-odpowiedział jej głaszcząć jej blond włosy. A ty jesteś piękną i mądrą kobietą-powiedział Czkawka.Wtem Cersei nachyliła się jego ucha mówiąć mu-Podobasz mi się. Co powiesz na seks-powiedziawszy to przełożyła ręke na jego kroczę. Czuła jego męskość pod spodniami jak zaczęła sie powoli podnosić. Ale ty masz męże a ja mam żonę-odpowiedział jej. Ale ja i tak od dawna się z nim nie kochałam się z nim. Mam ochotę na ciebie. Usłyszawszy to Czkawka przełamał się i powiedział do niej-Też mam na ciebie ochotę. Choćby do mego domu.Dobrze-powiedziała mu. Po czym wstali i wyszli cicho z Twierdzy i niezauważeni przez nikogo doszli do domu Króla. Weszli do środka, a Czkawka zamknął drzwi. Weszli na górę, gdzie Czkawka zaprowadził Cersei do sypialni.Gdy już byli środku, Czkawka usiadł na łóżko a Cersai siadła mu na kolana i zaczęła całować w usta. On złapał ją za pierś i zaczął masować. Cersei cicho jękneła. Czuła pod swym tyłkiem jego męskość, która już stała. Jeszcze się przez jakiś czas się całowali po czym wstała i kucnęła przed nim. Ściągnęła jego spodnie i opaskę biodrową spod której wylazł długi członek. Wzięłą go w swe usta i zaczęła robić mu dobrze. Czkawka jęknał i czuł się dobrze. Gdy już skończyła, wstała a on ją rozebrał z sukni a ona go z zbroi i koszuli. Gdy już obaj byli nadzy jak ich Iluvatar stworzył, Czkawka ją położył na swe łożę po czym w nią wszedł. Cersei jękła głośnio po czym zaczął ją równo posuwać. Cersei jędzała i prosiła by nie przestawał. Brał ją równo i całował w usta,szyje,piersi.Gdy już był już bliski dojścia, wyciągnął swego członka, podniósł i obrócił ją po czym wszedł w tyłek. Jękneła jeszcze donioślej niż poprzednio, pchnął jeszcze kilka razy po czym wystrzelił swym nasieniem w tyłek. Po tym zmęczony padł na łóżko i odpoczywał. Obok niego Cersei położyła i powiedziała-Nikt mi nie jeszcze nie zrobił tak dobrze jak ty i pocałowała go w policzek. Czkawka uśmiechnął się do niej. Leżeli jeszcze chwilę po czym wstali, ubrali się w swe ubrania, Czkawka dodatkowo w zbroje, pościelił łóżko, wyszli z pokoju i domu poczym wrócili do Twierdzy, gdzie nikt nie zauważył ich zniknęcia, ponieważ wszyscy spali po czym usiedli na swe miejsca. '''Rozdział IV Sztuka latania i co z tego wyszło '''Kiedy już się najadłem zwróciłem się do brata, który był zajęty podrywaniem Myrcelly, której się bardzo podobało. Bracie-gdy mówiłem wszystkie osoby zwróciły się na mnie swą uwagę-Możę pójdziemy polatać na smokach w naszej Smoczej Akademii. Mój brat popatrzył na mnie po czył szekł swym basowym, serdecznym głosem-Chętnie bracie pójdę sobie polatać na Wichrze, ale chciałbym żeby poszła ze mną Myrcella. Wszyscy jak to usłyszeli to otworzyli usta ze zdziwienia. Tylko siostra Joffreya zarumieniła a Altairer rzekł ze śmiechem-Widzę żę nasz Celedor się zakochał. Celedor zbył uwagę krewnego śmiechem.Myrcella chciała coś rzecz ale pierwszy odrzekł Joffrey, który powiedział- Też chętnie zobaczę jak latacie na tych wielkich gadach.-I ja odrzekł Tommen, który przestał sie opychać miodowymi ciastkami. Sansa też chciała iść z nami bo chciała z bliska zobaczyć smoki a też to że jej książe idzie. A ty idziesz z nami Aryą? spytałem z nutą prośby w głosie.- Chętnie zobaczę jak latacie na smokach a być może bym poleciałą z tobą na smoku. Uśmiechnąłem się na to co powiedziała i powiedziałem że nawet mógłbym zawieść cie na Szczerbku do samych Siedmiu Królestw. Gdy już wszyscy chcieli isć z nami powiedziałemże pójdę spytać się ich ojców o zgodę. Wstałem i podszedłem do Taty. Słyszałem jak słucha tego co opowiadał mu Robert. Spytałem go czy mogą isć z nami na smoki goście. On się spytał Roberta i Neda a oni się zgodzili. Podziękowałem pięknie po czym wróciłem do stołu. Wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwością. Ja już byłem przy stole, gdy nagle Joffrey i Arya razem spytali, co powiedzili panowie ojcowie. Wszyscy możecie iść z nami do Akademii. Pierwszy śli ja razem z Aryą, potem Joffrey w towarzystwie Sansy, mój brat z Myrcellą, z którą się przekomarzał, a na końcu Altairer z bliżniakami i Tommem. Cała czwórka rozmawiała głośnio. Wyszliśmy z Twierdzy i sześlismy z schodów po czym ruszyliśmy w stronę Akademii. Romawiałem raznio z Aryą. Opowiadałem jej o naszym mieście, Berk. Z tyłu słyszałem jak Sansa rozmawiała i tuliła sie do Jofferya a on to odwzajamniał. Rzekłem do Aryi-Widzę żę twoja siostra klei się do Joffreya. No tak-odrzekła. Nasz pan ojciec z królem zaręczyli ją z jego najstarszym synem. Aha-odpowiedziałem. Ale widać że i twojemu bratu ktoś się podoba-powiedziała do mne z przekąsem. No cóż rzekłem mój brat ma słabosć do pięknych, blondwłosych dziewczyn-powiedziawszy to szepnąłem do jej ucha to co mój brat z kolęga ostatno zrobił zarty takie, które wynikiem było kilka zniszczonych domów. Uśmiała się z tego tak samo jak ja.Niedługo potem wszyscy weszliśmy na arene, gdzie były nasze smoki.Nasi goście podeszli i pogłaskali nasz smoczki. Joffreyowi szczególnie spodobał się Wandersmok. Altairer opowiadał mu że smok strzela płyskawicami, które pobiera z burzowych chmur.Książe był zaciekiawiony tym co mówił Altairer i powiedział-Chciałbym zobaczyć jak strzela tymi piorunami. Dobra-odrzekł Altairer po czym poszedł po drewniany cel. Wszyscy do obserwowalismy. Ja z Aryą przy Szczerbku, Celedor z Myrcellą przy Wichrze, Sansa przy swym ksieciu oraz bliżniacy i Śledzik z Tommem przy swych smokach. Altairer przyniósł drewniany cel po czym się odsunął i krzyknął komende:Piorun strzelaj! Smok wstanął i strzelił jasnym piorunem w cel, niszcząć go jednym celnym trafieniem. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem mnie i moich przyjaciół byli tym niezwykle zaskoczeni. ' ''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach